


New Gaming Session

by opalustre



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mc trying to play LOLOL and also be quiet, vaginal intercourse, yoosung LOLOL and a good nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalustre/pseuds/opalustre
Summary: Yoosung plays LOLOL but ends up playing with his girlfriend instead. u know how it is.





	New Gaming Session

The multicolor lights coming from Yoosung’s computer monitor were almost dizzying as you watched him from the bed. His form was relaxed, his casual posture belying the ceaseless clacking on the keyboard that signalled a particularly intense raid. He mumbled something into his headset that you couldn’t catch before snorting with laughter. Your cheeks lifted into a dopey smile and without realizing it you found your feet on the floor, padding over to his computer chair.

Feeling a presence behind him, Yoosung craned his neck and glanced up at you. His lips mouthed a “hello” before he returned his attention to LOLOL. You stood behind him a moment longer, staring absentmindedly at the screen before you moved around the chair to sit in Yoosung’s lap. Used to silent request, Yoosung made to scoot back further into the seat to allow you some room. He spread his legs wide enough so you could sit between them; once you were settled, he affectionately gave you a quick squeeze with his thighs. You sighed happily, slumping against his chest.

Yoosung loved to snuggle with you while playing LOLOL. Sure, it could get a bit cumbersome when he was in the middle of a difficult battle, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed when he’d glance down at your content smile. Your warm weight against his was more than welcome, and he loved that you still found a way to spend time with him while he gamed. He loved so many things about you, really.

Yoosung rested his cheek against your hair, not missing the chance to sniff the scent of– to Yoosung’s surprise– his own shampoo in your locks. You giggled quietly, and he flushed; the smell was far from unwelcome as he imagined you reaching for _his_ nearly empty shampoo bottle even though yours was still 3/4ths full. _So that’s where all my shampoo has been going…_

The apartment was quiet save for the rapid clicking of Yoosung’s mouse and the tapping of keystrokes committed to muscle memory. Resting against him, your eyes drifted back and forth between the characters on the screen and the flex of Yoosung’s wrists. Occasionally he pressed soft kisses to your neck, your cheek, or he would take one hand off the desk to give your middle a little squeeze.

Another content sigh left your lips. Focusing on his fingers now, your mind drifted to a place that hitches your breath. Zen had called them feminine before; Yoosung’s fingers were slender and long, nicely tapered, but the muscles and veins flexing underneath the supple skin were clearly visible. And you knew all too well the skill those hands held in areas other than the computer. You started to squirm in his lap.

Now hyper aware of how warm Yoosung’s body was against yours, you bit your lower lip. Every subtle shift and puff of breath against your neck from your boyfriend sent a pleasant jolt down your spine. Yoosung heard you make a small noise in the back of your throat. You pressed back against him, turning your cheek to rest on his chest. Yoosung didn’t miss the way you wiggled against his cock, your lips parted as you inhaled the scent of his hoodie. He paused his clicking for just a moment to look down at you before resuming the navigation of his avatar.

You were grinding against him in earnest now, hands slowly slipping to your shorts so as not to make Yoosung notice, though it was still plainly obvious what you were doing. Watching Yoosung’s fingers, you slide your own underneath your panties. Eyes closed, you imagine that brush against your swelling clit was the work of Yoosung’s hand as you take another deep breath against the soft, worn fabric of his hoodie.

“Hey guys, I gotta mute for a sec,” Yoosung’s voice broke the relative silence. “MC… you’re being kinda naughty!” You only let out a small whine.

He wrapped both arms around you and squeezed, pushing your breasts upwards. The straining feeling in his pants was growing tighter, and he reciprocated the slow grind of your hips, pressing his bulge into the small of your back.

“Do you want me to help you?” he asked quietly.

A small noise of acquiescence escapes your lips.

Gently, Yoosung removed your hand from your panties. Bringing it to his face, his mouth opened to reveal his eager tongue, and he began to lick your fingers clean. Watching as his tongue curled skillfully around your digits, heat rose to your cheeks. The light from the computer glinted against his glasses, hiding his expression.

Yoosung hummed. “So sweet…” He released your fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. “Tell you what, MC. Why don’t you take over LOLOL for me while I help you out? You gotta be quiet, though! We can’t let the team know Superman Yoosung is up to something else!” Yoosung giggled, a smug look on his face.

He waited patiently for your nod of approval before shimmying your shorts and panties part way down your thighs. He unmuted his mic as your hands replaced his on the keyboard. “Sorry about that guys!” he said cheerfully to his guild members, watching you click the mouse and move his avatar. Luckily you knew which buttons did what when pressed as one of the first things Yoosung did when you started dating was teach you how to play LOLOL. You would soon realize, however, all the training in the world couldn’t help you when Yoosung set to work.

His hands slipped underneath your shirt, warm caresses placed against your stomach moving at a leisurely pace to your chest. He rested his chin in the crook of your neck, smiling to himself. He’d start out slow and trick you into thinking playing on his behalf wouldn’t actually be so hard with his hands down your pants. He brushed the pads of his fingers ever so slightly against your nipples, rewarded with your sharp intake of breath. Much to your dismay– or perhaps relief– Yoosung removed his hands from your breasts and slid them between your thighs. His middle finger ran along your slit, immediately slick with your arousal.

_So wet!_ he thought to himself with surprise, and by the reddening of your ears he knew you were thinking the same thing. Yoosung couldn’t keep from kissing your cheek in delight. You paused, waiting for Yoosung’s next move but never taking your eyes off of the screen. Another soft kiss pressed to your neck precedes the gentle rub against your wet opening before his finger slid in slowly, very slowly.

You sucked in a breath and stiffened before relaxing against Yoosung’s back, your legs opening for him as wide as you could with your bottoms still on.

Yoosung set to work. He pumped one finger in and out of you, going deep, before he changed his pace and rubbed just inside your entrance. He grinned at your trembling form as he rubbed gently at that internal bundle of nerves just behind your clit.

“Superman, I need some backup here!!”

Two sets of eyes flickered back to the screen, unaware they had drifted in the first place.

“Sorry, Dragon!” Yoosung apologized. But his fingers didn’t stop, and you bit your lip hard as you tried to concentrate. Yoosung nuzzled into your hair and brought his fingers out for a taste, humming with satisfaction. Yoosung barked out an order to his guildmates about some new target as he resumed rubbing circles around your clit. How he could pay attention to the game while fucking you with his fingers, you didn’t know. You could hardly concentrate on pressing the right combination of keys.

Yoosung’s other hand rose to grope your breast, pinching your nipple ever so slightly. He was making it damn impossible to keep quiet! You trembled against him, erratic and uncoordinated clicking mixing with the wet sound of Yoosung’s fingers rubbing at your pussy.

His guild members were loud in his ear, and you both heard them questioning his poor attack combos in the current battle. You started to pant just loud enough to echo in Yoosung’s mic, but nobody mentioned anything yet. Grinding and rolling your hips against his fingers in need, the tantalizing wiggle of your ass against his boner caused Yoosung to hiss softly.

“I-I’ve gotta check out the market,” he said aloud, directed at both you and his teammates. Clicking open the icon gave you the slight reprieve you needed from the pressure of fighting as Superman Yoosung with the appropriate skill level he normally had. Especially considering how said Superman was fingerfucking you like his #2 ranking was on the line.

Yoosung’s fingers started to circle in earnest now before two are suddenly shoved inside, penetrating you with swift, deep strokes. You’re sure the lewd, wet noises were loud enough for his friends to hear, but neither of you cared as you began to drip onto the leather of the seat beneath you. The armrests were under your unforgiving grip as Yoosung fingered you faster. Suddenly, you were empty only for your whine to be stifled by his fingers shoved into your mouth. As you sloppily sucked on them, Yoosung’s other hand returns to your dripping pussy, teasing your g-spot once again.

Tugging your mouth open, Yoosung listened to you pant aloud, open-mouthed, for a few seconds before trailing his now-saliva slick fingers down your throat and back to your clit. One hand pushed in and out of your entrance furiously, occasionally rubbing against your puffy labia, while the other gave your clit a delicate pinch before rubbing the swollen nub with steady pressure the way you liked best.

Yoosung watched you exit out of the store and rejoin his guild members in a new battle, but it was clear your concentration on LOLOL was limited at this point. You both observed as his hands make quick work of your undoing, alarmed shouts coming from his headset that failed to bother either of you. He happily sped up his movements as your own hands fell from the desk onto Yoosung’s knees, clenching as you bent over and started to moan. At that point he knew you were close, so he sucked hard on your neck, making sure to leave a deep purple-red mark before laving his tongue over it in a soothing manner. Your breath tickled his ear as he continued his onslaught of pleasure, and Yoosung was delighted when you broke into a loud, keening moan that rose in pitch until it was a borderline scream. You were shaking in his hands, drooling slightly, your open mouth right up against his mic. Fully soaked now, Yoosung used your warm wetness to his advantage and shoved his fingers inside of you as deep as he could reach, curling upwards, and redoubled his efforts stimulating your clit. There was a familiar squeezing around his fingers and then–

“_Yoooooosung!_” You came with a long, absolutely filthy moan of his name, coming undone in his arms.

Everything fell silent save for his heavy panting and your laboured breathing punctuated by occasional quiet whimpers. Yoosung gave your clit a few more gentle rubs before letting you shakily pull his hands out from between your thighs.

“Holy _shit_!” 

The bold shout from one of his guildmates broke the silence and post-orgasm bliss. All at once people began talking in his headset causing Yoosung to merely frown a little before tossing it off and quitting LOLOL. The sight of you curled up in his arms made Yoosung smile softly as he licked his fingers clean. He brushed them against your cheek and gave it a chaste peck, your skin salty against his lips.

Yoosung was now painfully aware of the excitement in his pants. The head was peeking out of his sweatpants, his cock standing at full attention and pressing into the bare, hot skin of your back. A smug smile formed on his lips as a new idea formed in his mind.

“MC... you made me lose that battle.”

You opened your bleary eyes in alarm.

“What is everyone gonna say? This poses a real threat to my ranking in the server,” Yoosung sat up, and you slid off the chair, not turning around to face him. “Cutie?” You finally glanced at him, and his smile was so bright you almost thought all was forgiven.

“Bend over the desk, please.”

“Y-Yoosung?!”

“Please, MC.”

His pupils were blown wide as he peered up at you, waiting patiently. As he requested, you slowly fold forward, resting your elbows on the desk as you gazed back at him with wide eyes. Yoosung sat up, pushing the chair back a few feet, and you couldn’t help but eye his cock hungrily, not missing the little drop of precum forming at his head. The fabric of his sweatpants stretched around him uncomfortably, so Yoosung shoved them down with haste, his hard cock finally springing free. You watched it bob gently, mesmerized and needy for him.

Yoosung took himself in his right hand, letting out a heated groan as he pumped slowly, eyes closing briefly before finding your gaze again.

“Can you grab us a condom, MC?” He pushed his glasses up with his other hand as you rustled around in his drawer, emerging triumphant after a heated minute. Yoosung took the foil from you and opened it, pumping his length a few more times before rolling the condom on.

He looked so sexy, you couldn’t hold back the small noise in your throat that sounded vaguely like a “please.”

“Ah, sorry, I don’t mean to make you wait,” Yoosung murmurs. He shifted closer to you, pulling your hips up so he had a better angle and positioned his cock at your dripping entrance. “You look so cute like this MC, I could almost forgive you for losing the battle!”

Yoosung thrusted in quickly, grip tightening around your hips, nails digging into the flesh.

“_Almost._”

With that, Yoosung started to fuck you, tugging your ass back against his cock and watching as your arms flailed for renewed purchase against the flat surface.

“Y-Yoosung!” you gasp out, holding onto the edge of the desk to simultaneously brace yourself and hang on for the fucking of your life. Your chest lowered, your breasts bouncing with each slap of Yoosung’s hip against yours, and soon your cheek was pressed against the heated surface of his desk.

“Oh you’re so amazing, I love you so much, _MC_,” Yoosung mumbled, feeling your walls clench around him. He let out a low moan and bit his lip as he continued to pound into you, never taking his eyes off of your expression of rapture.

The cup that held his pens started to rattle as he thrusted and jerked your body against his, the slap of wet skin against skin echoing in a room dark save for the blue light of Yoosung’s computer monitor. His glasses started to slide down his nose, but Yoosung just moved faster, the air heavy with the musky scent of sex and both of your heavy breaths and whining moans.

“Are you close, MC?” Yoosung panted out, his grip loosening due to sweat.

“YES! YES, oh god!” you shouted, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Y-Yoos-”

His name on your lips was choked off with a sharp cry as Yoosung lifted one of your legs, placing it on the desk. The clatter of spilled pens was ignored by the both of you as he fucked you deeper and could hardly be heard anyways over your salacious moans. The way your pussy grabbed at Yoosung’s cock, clamping down on him as his name fell from your lips like a mantra, caused him to grit his teeth and start to whine. Hearing his noise of pleasure, you lost control over your second orgasm of the night.

“I’m so close MC, god you f-feel so good. Oh fuck, oh god oh oh-!” Yoosung felt his balls tighten and his abdomen clench, the telltale sign of his oncoming release. He shut his eyes and pressed his cheek to yours, unable to concentrate on anything other than the warm spasms of your walls around him. He hovered above your back as he pushed in, finally releasing with a long, broken moan.

Yoosung thrusted sharply a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, his name mewled in his ear as you were spread limply beneath him. He hovered over your back, breathing heavily, muscles shaking.

“I can’t stand anymore, Yoosung…” Your raspy voice brought Yoosung back to earth, and he pulled out, mindful of how sensitive you were. Your cum dripped down your thighs, and Yoosung rolled the condom off, tying it up before discarding it. He moved to help you up and guide you to the bed. 

Collapsing heavily onto the mattress, the two of you lay there, too spent to even adjust yourselves underneath the duvet.

You turned to face your boyfriend, eyeing him affectionately. You pursed your lips before quipping, “I thought I played your LOLOL session pretty well, all things considered.” Yoosung let out an embarrassed laugh at that, scooting to rest his head on your chest, pressing kisses wherever he could reach bare skin.

“You did really good, MC! I’m so lucky~” He threw his legs around yours, adopting his familiar koala-like cuddle position and grinned. “My poor server though…” You flushed a deep red, tensing up. Yoosung merely nuzzled you and laughed. “I’ll apologize to them later. Right now, I just wanna... _sleep_.”

Yoosung’s head rose and fell with your deepening breaths, and the light from his computer dimmed. He moved to hold your hand placed on your stomach, and the two of you drifted off into a well-sated sleep. 

The next morning, neither of you expected the long thread of reaction memes from his guild members in reference to your little _gaming_ session. The two of you lazed around in bed, flustered more than anything but happy in each other’s arms, the room filled with quiet laughter and soft “I love you”s as the sun filtered through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! i love one (1) gamer boy


End file.
